


lazy mondays

by toyhdgehog



Series: love stuck [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Lazy Mornings, M/M, Marriage Proposal, They're so in love guys, Trans Daniel "Oz" Osbourne, angelborne is their official ship name, inspired by buffy twts collective breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhdgehog/pseuds/toyhdgehog
Summary: angel and oz make a decision.
Relationships: Angel/Daniel "Oz" Osbourne
Series: love stuck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952155
Kudos: 8





	lazy mondays

oz always wakes up before angel.

oz wakes up before angel, and gets up, takes their dog for a walk, gets a green tea for himself and a black coffee with a splash of cream for angel, goes back to their tiny little apartment, and pours a bowl of cereal for himself.

angel never  _ has _ to wake up early- he’s a vampire, he can sleep all day if he wants to. but he likes to wake up early- early being 11 am- so that he can spend the day with oz. when faith figured this out, she laughed and told angel that he was going soft. he smiled at her and reminded her that she had started going on runs with buffy, and she punched his shoulder and changed the subject.

oz wakes up on a monday morning and angel isn’t in the bed next to him. mondays are usually angel’s bad days- the days where all he wants to do is sit by himself and remember. oz never asks what he’s thinking about, and angel likes it that way. the vampire never was one to talk about his feelings, and oz is okay with that. angel knows that oz will listen if he ever feels like talking.

oz would assume that angel has gone off into his ‘office’ to think, if not for the smell of bacon wafting into the alcove that is their bedroom. oz stands up and rubs the scars under his chest with some lotion, before throwing on angel’s sweatshirt that is practically a poncho on him. he walks into their kitchen and sees angel cooking, contently. there’s a sort of pleased scent on him- not the usual worry or anger oz smells on him.

angel is ridiculously taller than oz- angel finds it adorable, and oz finds it as a bit of a nuisance. if he were an average height, he would be able to wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and place his head on angel’s shoulder as he cooks. instead, oz has to tap angel on the shoulder so his boyfriend can turn around, bend down and kiss oz. angel snorts every time they go through this routine, and oz scowls playfully.

the t.v. is already on, playing a rerun of parks and rec- oz’s favorite show. oz smiles to himself, knowing that angel must’ve found it special for him. he flops onto the couch, angel joining him shortly after with two plates of food and a mug. oz’s plate has a significantly higher amount of food on it, and oz licks his lips, eating it all in what, to angel, seems like five seconds. angel smiles and eats his much slowly, nursing the mug of blood along with it.

“what’s the special occasion?” oz asks, leaning into angel’s side and resting his head on his chest. angel shrugs, placing down the mug and returning his face to normal. “i just felt like doing something nice.” oz looks up and meets eyes with angel. “you’re very content today. any reason for that?” angel smiles. “i’ve figured something out.”

angel’s hand finds oz’s hair and he plays with the back, shaggy part gently. “mm. and what is that?” “i want to marry you.” oz can’t say he’s surprised- him and angel have had conversations about it. “ah. like, right now, or-” angel laughs. “no. but soon. with everyone there, you know. buff, faith, willow, tara, xander, all of them.” oz smiles. “you really want our exes and their girlfriend, slash wife in the case of willow, there?” angel swats at oz’s arm gently and playfully. “yeah, doofus, they’re our friends.” oz laughs and nestles himself into angel’s arm.

  
“so, are we engaged now?” angel laces his fingers with oz’s, brushing his thumb lightly across the back of his boyfriend-  _ fiance’s _ \- hand. “yeah. i guess so.” oz hums happily. “fall wedding, right?” “of course. i’m a vampire, not insane.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was very short but thank you for reading... leave kudos/a comment please and follow me on twitter @SAPPHICLEHANE


End file.
